


Two Beer Queer

by Usagichan1995



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagichan1995/pseuds/Usagichan1995
Summary: It happens every single time...Every...Time..so much so that you would think he would just avoid Julio when he drinks, he hasn't figured out yet why he dosent.
Relationships: Julio Richter/Shatterstar
Kudos: 14





	Two Beer Queer

It happens every single time...Every...Time..so much so that you would think he would just avoid Julio when he drinks, he hasn't figured out yet why he dosent. After all he avoids Theresa when she is intoxicated due to the very same problem. He can't seem to stop himself though, he knows on some level it's wrong, after all Julio would never do these types of things without the use of it, but the liquor makes him dance...sometimes...it makes him take his clothes off.

His face burns with shame, after all he is using his bestirred for his own desires...even though those things are still foreign to him, he knows if he asks Julio to stop he would.  
He gets the feeling that deep down neither of them want that.

He's looking at him, looking at him in the way he does when he drinks this poison. Julio's eyes burn, makes him burn, makes him burn in such new and exciting ways, he knows it's only a matter of time now, with each shot, it only serves to make him more bold, deep down he anticipates it. He has never been part of the audience before, the thought repulses him, but at the same time he now understands them a bit, the ownership he feels though just being a spectator, his mouth is suddenly dry

Julio takes the last shot before staggering to his feet with a loose smile on his face that leaves star a prisoner all over again, and just like so many times before, he dances, but not in his usual way, no, this is different. It's slow and beautiful, only meant for him, he wants to join him, he knows they would dance so well together, but there are rules to this.  
he dances closer, star can take in everything at this angle the hard lines of his body the softness of his hair, he wants to touch him, just this ounce, Julio wont mind.

He stops himself all the same, his will was never that weak, never weak enough to betray his best and only ally.

It seems he is alone in this thought 

he was distracted thats all it was, thats the only excuse he can give himself, before he knew it Julio had sat himself in his lap, swaying slightly and still smiling. That's what did it, thats what finally pushed him over the edge. He pressed his face into Julio's nuzzling into his neck, he had seen something like this on tv, but had never done it himself, the person receiving such an action seemed pleased by it. Julio was laughing, until he wasn't, stars lips found a spot on Julio's neck that made his whole body arch into star, it was all the encouragement he needed to continue his assault. He would have continued this into the night if it made Julio make more of those sounds, but Julio's writhing in his lap made his flesh harden and his blood boil. He wanted more, Julio everywhere, Julio naked. This time he could not marshal himself and ripped Julio's tank top from him, he would apologies tomorrow.

Julio fell back into his arms moaning before looking up at star from a Curtin of wavy dark hair, and teary eyes, " te quiero" . Stars heart hammered in his chest, his face burned and before he could respond Julio leaned in for a chaste kiss before settling back in his lap, no longer writhing but still, it took star a moment to figure out Julio was asleep.

Julio never could hold his beverage.


End file.
